1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for air conditioning a motor vehicle.
2. Related Art of the Invention
A method of the generic type is known from DE 36 35 353 A1, in which it is described that the air-conditioning system should be run in heat pump mode in order to rapidly heat a passenger compartment and to defrost frozen or fogged windows. In this case, the actual condenser of the air-conditioning circuit is bypassed downstream of the compressor via a bypass line, after which the heated cooling medium passes through the evaporator, which functions as a condenser and also has an air stream passed into the passenger compartment passing through it. The cooling medium which has cooled there then takes up heat from a third heat exchanger, which serves as an evaporator and has the coolant of the internal combustion engine flowing through it. During a cold start of the engine and at low ambient temperatures of between −10 and +10° C., moisture has usually condensed or frozen on the evaporator. However, the air flowing past the evaporator into the passenger compartment takes up some of the moisture which is present at the evaporator and transports it, inter alia, onto the windows of the motor vehicle, which for a certain period of time leads to undesirable fogging of the windows.